The present invention relates to an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus and a method of producing an ultrasound image. The invention more particularly relates to an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus which produces an ultrasound image based on reception signals obtained by transmission and reception of ultrasonic waves from and in an ultrasound probe and displays the produced ultrasound image on a monitor.
Heretofore, ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses that use ultrasound images have been put to practical use in the medical field. Generally in this type of ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses, a transducer array of an ultrasound probe transmits ultrasonic beams toward the inside of a subject and receives ultrasonic echoes from the subject, and a diagnostic apparatus body electrically processes reception signals to produce an ultrasound image.
An ultrasound diagnostic apparatus has recently been developed which performs various examinations based on ultrasound images and assists in the examinations themselves so that even an operator who lacks experience and knowledge can perform the examinations. For example, JP 2010-115478 A discloses an image diagnostic apparatus which aims at improving the examination efficiency and displays an examination procedure on the monitor. JP 2005-270424 A and JP 2011-10689 A disclose ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses in which an examination procedure (operation procedure) is registered in advance and an examination can be performed according to the registered examination procedure.
With such ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses, even an operator who lacks experience and knowledge can perform efficient examinations without being confused by the operation.